First Mission
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: With her leg broken, Bree is in the position of not being able to go on missions until it heals. Now Dustin and Rose have to come along on their first mission with Adam and Chase. But some problems occur during the mission. Will everything turn out okay or will Dustin and Rose's first mission become a huge flop? (A one-shot that takes place after Lab Rats: Stranded)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**This takes place right after Lab Rats: Stranded. **

Lab Rats: First Mission

We left off where everyone finally got back home and Bree's broken leg was taken care of. Unfortunately, she is now unable to use her super speed for a few days to a week and can't come on missions if one pops up. Leo suggests that Dustin and Rose fill Bree's shoes and come with Adam and Chase on missions while their sister heals. Now that everyone has been caught, Bree takes on the role of explaining to Mr. Davenport why his private jet is gone and the real reason her leg is broken.

**-Lab Rats- **

"So...that pretty much sums up everything." Bree finished. "And Adam and Chase didn't pull a prank on me. My leg got stuck under a piece of the jet and Adam had to use his super strength to free it. That's why my leg is broken."

Mr. Davenport was silent throughout the whole story. He didn't know whether to be angry or thankful about the situation. But he knew for sure he had to punish them in some way.

"Bree, thank you for telling me all of this. I am glad that all of you made it out alive. But I am upset that you even got yourselves into something like that in the first place. Haven't you learned from previous experiences?"

Bree chuckled. "Yes, but I guess we weren't thinking about what the consequences would be attempting to pilot that jet. We were only thinking about the fun and exciting part of it."

"Well, I'm still considering punishing you, but you're off the hook for now. Just don't do something like that again, okay?" Mr. Davenport stated.

Bree nodded. "Absolutely!"

Mr. Davenport smiled. "Good. Do you need any more help moving around?" He asked.

Bree shook her head. "No, I got the hang of it. I'm going to go upstairs and lay on the couch. I've had a long day after all." She turned around and headed toward the elevator.

Mr. Davenport watched his daughter leave, making sure she didn't trip and fall over. Luckily, she made it into the elevator without any trouble.

The inventor then looked at his watch to see what the time was.

"Oh! I have a waxing appointment today! Better not be late for that!" Mr. Davenport then took another route out of the lab.

**-Lab Rats- **

"I can do this."

"I can do this."

"No. I can't do this…"

"Wait, what am I saying? Of course I can!"

"I can do this!"

"Then again, maybe not…oh…what do I do?!"

"How about stop pacing around the room? You're wearing the carpet out."

Rose turned around startled. "Dustin! How dare you scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to. I was walking by and I just happened to hear you talking. What's up?"

Rose sighed. "It's silly."

Dustin put on a cheerful smile. "Oh come on! Nothing's silly. Just tell me. Here, we can sit on the bed and you can blurt out everything that's bothering you right now. I won't mind." He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes…because you're such a good listener."

"I really am."

"I know. Okay…so this is what's been going on." Rose took a seat next to her brother.

**-Lab Rats- **

Chase came walking into the living room. He saw his sister lying on the couch and playing with her phone.

"Hi Bree." He greeted.

Bree looked up from her phone. "Oh hi Chase. I didn't see you walk in."

Chase wasn't surprised at all. How could his sister see him walk in when she's entranced in her phone?

"How's your leg feeling?"

Bree laughed. "Still broken." She replied, dryly.

Chase nodded. "Right…need me to do anything?"

Bree thought for a moment. "I guess my leg could use some more cushion."

"On it." Chase grabbed a few pillows and gently set them under Bree's leg.

She smiled. "Thanks, Chase."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Chase rushed to the kitchen and began pulling out various ingredients and a small bowl. Bree watched amused as her brother poured all the ingredients into the bowl and mixed them up with a wooden spoon. He held the bowl up proudly.

"A bowl of trail mix! How's that?" Chase grinned.

"I could also use a refreshing beverage." Bree added. "I am quite parched." She then made coughing noises.

"Oh! Of course!" Chase then opened up the fridge and grabbed a container of apple juice. He then poured it into a small cup for Bree.

"Where's the straw?"

Chase frowned and 'magically' pulled out a straw from behind his back. He then stuck it into the cup without much enthusiasm.

Bree smirked. "Thanks…oh and how about one of those breakfast trays too?"

Chase stared at his sister. "Really?"

"Pwease?" Bree made her best pleading eyes.

Chase groaned. "Fine…but this is the last thing!"

"Sure…"

Chase then crouched down and came back up with a breakfast tray in his hands. He then set it on the counter and proceeded to put the bowl of trail mix and the cup of apple juice on it.

Bree watched as her brother used his molecularkinesis to bring the tray over to the couch and onto her lap.

"Gee…thanks." She replied to him.

Chase had a smug look on his face. "You're welcome."

But once Bree got a good look at what her brother made her, she couldn't help, but have a small smile spread across her lips.

"Wait, Chase!"

Chase stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for making this for me. It was really sweet of you. I like it very much."

"I knew you would. And if you need anything else, just let me know." Chase then walked out of the room.

"I will." Bree said. "I definitely will."

**-Lab Rats- **

"I just feel like…I'll be incompetent in missions."

"Say that again?"

Rose glared at her brother. "I feel like I'll mess things up and cause problems during missions."

"What?" Dustin looked amazed. "Why?"

Rose bit her lip. "I don't know. If a mission does come up, we'll have to go on it with Adam and Chase. It'll be our first mission, Dustin. Our first mission. That's a huge thing!"

"Right…and you're nervous about it?"

"Of course!" Rose blurted out. She accidentally startled Dustin, causing him to fall off the bed and hit his head.

"Ow!" He cried. "Why'd you do that?!"

Rose helped her brother up. "Sorry! I tend to yell, don't I?"

"A lot."

Rose smacked Dustin on the arm.

"Ow! Stop doing that!"

"I do not yell a lot!" She told him. "Anyways, you're not nervous about going on your first mission?"

"No."

"Why not?!" Rose whined.

"Because…I don't know." Dustin replied.

"You don't know?!"

"Well…yeah. I guess I'm not nervous because I'm not thinking about it as much as you are. I know there's going to be danger. It's a mission after all. But I'm not letting that get to me. If I do worry about that constantly, that's when I'll be incompetent during the mission. I'm trying to not let my fear and paranoia take over because if it does, then it'll prevent me from doing what matters the most."

"Completing the mission." Rose added.

Dustin nodded. "Exactly."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Dustin. That really helped me…a lot."

Dustin smiled back. "No problem. If there's anything bothering you, don't hesitate to come and talk about it. I'm always here for you, Rose."

Rose nodded. "I know."

"So, are you feeling ready for your first mission?"

"I think so…yeah. I'm ready."

"Remember: don't be afraid. It'll only prevent you from doing-"

"What matters the most." Rose finished her brother's sentence. "I got it."

"Good." Dustin said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go get an icepack for my throbbing head."

"I'll go get it." Rose volunteered. "It's the least I can do for causing your pain." She then left to retrieve the icepack while Dustin lied down on the bed and waited.

**-Lab Rats-**

Douglas and Leo were in the lab when a loud noise was heard. The source of the noise was their cell-phones, which indicated a Mission Alert.

"Looks like there's a mission. Too bad Donnie is still at his waxing appointment. We might have to call it off." Douglas replied.

"We don't have to call it off." Leo said. "Why don't you take Big D's place this time?"

Douglas looked unsure about it. "I don't know…Donnie's usually the one who does this. I have no experience."

"Really?" Leo didn't believe it. "Come on! You're his brother. And a tech mogul. I am more than sure that you can figure this out."

"Well…okay." Douglas grinned. "Let's do it then! Call the kids down. We've got another mission."

Leo didn't waste any time. He ran into the elevator and pressed the button to the upstairs.

This was going to be interesting…

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam, Bree, Chase, Dustin, and Rose all came down to the lab after Leo told them that there was a Mission Alert. They were also quite surprised when they heard the news of Douglas filling in for Donald, who was still at his waxing appointment.

"Okay, Adam, Chase," Douglas looked at the two boys. "Since Bree is not fit to go on the mission, Dustin and Rose will be going instead."

Rose began waving herself with her hand. She chuckled nervously. "Is it getting hotter in here or is it just me?"

Dustin smirked. "It's just you."

Rose gulped. "Uh…I don't suppose Dustin can just go and I stay here, right?"

"Sorry Rose, but you're needed on the mission too. We don't know what to expect." Douglas explained.

Rose crossed her arms. "Okay." She mumbled.

"So…uh…Douglas, what is the mission?" Chase asked. He wasn't used to asking Douglas about missions as he was with Mr. Davenport.

Douglas thought for a moment. "I really have no idea. Leo?"

"There's an earthquake occurring at one of Big D's facilities. They need to go there and make sure everyone gets out safely before the building completely collapses." The boy stated the mission details.

Douglas cleared his throat. "Right! I knew that!" He turned to the four teenagers. "So, get on that now." He shooed them away, yet they didn't move a muscle.

"Douglas."

"Yes?"

"You're forgetting about sending the coordinates to the facility to Chase."

Douglas looked embarrassed. "Oh…I did forget that, didn't I?"

Leo smiled. "No worries. I already sent the coordinates to Chase. Now they know where they're going and how to get there."

"Thanks Leo. I got the coordinates." Chase responded.

Leo nodded. "You're welcome, Chase. Now, Douglas, what do they do next?"

"Uh…" Douglas ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought. "They go into their capsules."

"Right…and?"

"Put their mission suits on."

"And?"

"Go to the mission?"

Leo snapped his finger. "You're spot on, Douglas! See? Wasn't that easy?"

"I guess so." Douglas replied. "Of course, if you gave me a little more time to think, I would've figured it out."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Right…okay guys. Are you mission ready?"

"We just need to get our mission suits on. Come on." Chase went into his capsule and everyone else did the same. Leo pressed the button and immediately they all had their suits on. They then stepped out of their capsules.

"Wow…I am finally wearing a mission suit. This is actually pretty cool." Rose commented, looking down at her suit.

"Good luck guys." Bree stated. "I hope the mission goes well. I wish I could be there."

"We do too, Bree." Chase said. "We promise we'll fill you in on everything when we come back."

Bree smiled. "Thanks."

"Bye Bree. See ya soon." Dustin told his girlfriend.

"Bye Dustin. I'll see all of you soon." Bree waved as Adam, Chase, Dustin, and Rose exited the lab and went to where Mr. Davenport stashed his high-speed helicopter.

They had the helicopter; all they needed was someone to pilot it.

And everyone agreed that they didn't want Chase to be the pilot, remembering what happened last time.

"I'm the one with the coordinates. I have to pilot the helicopter!" Chase protested.

"We don't want another incident, Chase." Rose stated. "How about Dustin pilots this time?"

"What does he know about piloting a helicopter?"

"What did you know about piloting a jet?"

"Ooh…she's got you there!" Dustin remarked.

"I am a genius!" Chase pointed to himself.

"That's a matter of opinion." Rose commented.

"Oh! There's the sizzle!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Burn!" Adam high-fived Dustin.

"Would you two stop with the shenanigans?" Chase asked.

"I have no idea what you just said." Adam replied.

"He means stop messing around and insulting him." Rose put in simple terms.

"You insulted me first." Chase remarked.

"Nah-uh. You just decided to act all pigheaded and I intervened." Rose objected.

"I was not pigheaded! You just started-"

"ENOUGH!"

Chase and Rose stopped arguing.

"Gosh! Thank you!" Dustin sighed in relief. "You two need to chill! You keep getting under each other's skin. Stop that! Do you really think it's a good time now?"

"No…" They both mumbled.

"So stop acting like five-year olds! We have a mission to complete; let's get to it!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Rose told Chase.

"Me too. I guess I was a little pigheaded."

Rose laughed. "Yeah. Maybe I was too. Just a little."

"So…who's piloting this helicopter?" Dustin asked.

"Chase." Rose responded.

Chase looked at his girlfriend surprised. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "Get to it, Mission Leader."

"Right! Let's go!" Chase turned the helicopter on and soon they were in the air and off to their destination.

**-Lab Rats- **

Chase landed the helicopter a few miles from Mr. Davenport's facility. The four of them got out and Rose super sped them to the building. It was clearly evident an earthquake had happened at the site. Trees were knocked down. There were cracks in the road. And destroyed equipment lay on the ground, which was littered with other kinds of debris.

"What a mess." Rose muttered to herself.

"The mess doesn't matter right now." Chase stated. "What matters now is getting the people out safely. They're still trapped in the facility."

Dustin gave Rose a knowing look. She smiled back at him and nodded. She knew exactly what he was alluding to.

"So, how do we get inside?" Adam asked.

"I'll scan the building for any openings. Give me a second." Chase put his finger on his temple. His eye turned blue and scanned the area.

"Aha! There's an air vent at the back of the facility. Adam can open it up and we can crawl inside."

"Wait…we have to crawl through a dusty, cramped air vent to get inside a collapsing building?" Rose asked. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Rose, you'll survive. It's not going to hurt you." Dustin assured his sister.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her brother. "True, but it will get dust and dirt in my hair and on my mission suit!"

"And you care because?"

"I care about my appearance." Rose replied. "Not that you would know much about looking your best."

"What was that?" Dustin asked.

"Oh come on! Don't lie to me, Dustin!" Rose exclaimed. "You know you always get things stuck in your hair all the time!"

"No…that's Adam." Dustin pointed a thumb at Adam, who was picking something out of his hair.

"How did I get a candy corn in here? It's not even Halloween yet!" Adam shrugged. "Ah well, no point in wasting it." He put the candy corn in his mouth and ate it.

Rose shook her head. "I meant to say you're the one who…" She paused. "I'm lost…"

Dustin smirked. "Ha! That's right! You don't have anything, do you? I do look my best! There is no denying that fact."

"Okay…that's true…but…"

"But what?"

"You could fix your hair up more often. I mean look at it!"

Dustin frowned. "My hair's fine."

"Maybe if I ruffle it a bit…" Rose began ruffling her brother's hair.

Dustin slapped Rose's hands away. "Stop messing up my hair!"

"I'm not messing it up. I'm ruffling it!"

"Whatever you're doing, stop! My hair is fine. F-I-N-E. Fine!"

"STOP!"

Dustin and Rose found themselves frozen in place. They couldn't move anything. They were stuck!

Chase walked up to the two, his arm outstretched. He was using his molecularkinesis.

"You two stop! We are on a mission. There's no time for quarreling or bickering or-"

"Stop saying words I can't understand!" Adam interrupted.

Chase sighed. "There's no time for arguing or fighting. Is that better?"

"Perfect!" Adam grinned.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we've had enough obstacles in our way. We don't need any more time wasted. You need to focus on the mission so we can complete it. Capeshe?"

"Again, stop using words I don't understand!" Adam interrupted for the third time that day.

Chase deactivated his molecularkinesis. Dustin and Rose finally had control of their bodies again.

"Okay, we got it. Right, Dustin?"

"Right. Let's go find that air vent now."

The four of them then walked to the back of the building, where they found the air vent to get inside.

"Alright, Adam, use your super strength." Chase directed.

Adam bent down and pulled the vent off the wall. He then threw it aside.

"Done!"

Chase crawled in first, followed by Dustin, Rose, and lastly Adam.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ew! It smells in here!" Rose complained.

"I think I saw a dead rat somewhere." Dustin stated.

"WHAT?!" Rose started freaking out.

"Rose! Stop clinging onto me!" Chase tried pushing Rose off him.

"But there's a rat!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, false alarm. It wasn't a rat. It was a dust-bunny." Dustin replied.

Rose glared at her brother. "Grrr…I'm going to get you for that, Dustin!"

"Less talking, more crawling people!" Chase stated.

Eventually, they got out of the air vent and inside the facility.

"What now?" Rose asked.

"We get everybody out. Adam, lead the workers to the air vent so they can crawl through." Chase told his brother.

"Please exit through this vent right here. Only one person at a time and no shoving." Adam guided the people into the air vent. "Hey! I said no shoving!" He yelled at one of the workers.

"Well, that was easy." Dustin commented.

"So, we go home now, right?" Rose asked. "We completed our mission."

"Not exactly." Chase said. "I need to contact Douglas and Leo through the com-set and make sure there's nothing else we need to do."

"Douglas, Leo, can you hear me?" Chase asked in his com-set.

_"__We hear you, Chase. What's up?"_

"We got everybody in the facility out. The earthquake seems to have stopped. Is there anything else we need to do?"

_"__Um…Leo!"_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__Chase is wondering if there's anything else they need to do on the mission."_

_"__Actually, there is. Chase, do you see a vault anywhere in the facility?"_

Chase looked at his surroundings. He spotted a small vault on the wall.

"Yes, I found the vault."

_"__Great, unlock it and grab whatever is inside."_

"Why?"

_"__I don't know why. Big D mentioned something about it to me a while ago. Apparently, there's something important inside that he needs you to retrieve."_

"Well, okay. We'll get that for you."

"Chase, what was that about?" Rose asked.

"I'm not exactly sure…but Leo said that we need to grab whatever is inside this vault." Chase explained.

"How do we open it? There's a lock on the door." Dustin stated.

"Simple. I'll just use my heat vision and burn the lock off it." Adam replied.

"Adam, the lock is metal." Chase told his brother.

"So? I'll melt it off then."

"Adam, you can't…never mind."

"How about throwing a fireball at it? Would that break the lock?" Rose suggested.

"No, it'll probably burn it or melt it." Chase replied.

"If a fireball can burn or melt the lock, why can't my heat vision do that too?" Adam asked.

"Here's an idea. Let's find a way to open the vault without having to burn or melt anything." Chase said.

"Molecularkinesis?"

"Forcefield ball?"

"Lightning fingers?"

"Okay, now we're leaning more towards electrocuting ourselves."

"I vote for molecularkinesis." Dustin stated.

"And how will that help?" Rose asked.

"Like this." Dustin put his arm out and the lock began to jiggle. It then clicked and fell down onto the ground.

"Great job, Dustin!" Rose congratulated. "We can open the vault now!"

"I could have done that." Chase muttered.

"Yeah, well Dustin did this time. You snooze, you lose." Rose then pushed the vault open.

"Oh my gosh…"

"What? What's inside?"

"Look!"

"It's a box."

"Let's open it!"

Rose took the box out of the vault and set it on the ground. She then opened it up.

"Whoa…"

Everyone stared at what was inside.

It was a small vial full of green liquid.

"I wonder what this is for." Rose grabbed the vial.

"Is it poison?" Adam asked.

"Adam, why would Leo tell us to grab a vial of poison?" Chase told his brother.

"Oh, you're right. Good point."

"I think it might be a potion. Maybe a serum." Dustin said.

"I can scan it and see what it really is." Chase stated. He put his finger on his temple and scanned the green liquid.

"This is great!"

"What is it?"

"It's a liquid that's supposed to fix anything that's broken instantly." Chase explained. "Bree can drink this and she'll be able to walk again!"

"Awesome! We should probably leave and get this to her right away!" Dustin sounded very excited by the news.

"I know where we can store it for now." Chase put the vial in the holster of his boot. "There. It's safe until we use it."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and split apart.

"What's happening?!" Rose yelled, trying to stay on her feet.

"It's another earthquake!" Chase yelled back.

"Dustin!" Rose saw the ground underneath her brother crack open. "Get outta there!"

"I can't!"

"Jump!"

Dustin jumped and ended up hanging onto the edge. He looked down at the darkness beneath him and hoped he wasn't going to fall in.

"Chase! We have to help my brother!"

"Dustin! Hold on!" Chase crawled toward his friend.

"I can't! I'm slipping!"

"DUSTIN!"

Dustin lost his grip and fell into the darkness below.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"DUSTIN!" Rose was about to run to the edge, but she was stopped by Chase, who grasped onto her arm.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. "We gotta get him!"

"Rose…we can't."

"Why not?!"

"He probably fell thousands of feet by now. We have no idea where he ended up. We don't even know if he's alive anymore…"

Rose pushed Chase away. "No! You're wrong! I know he's still alive! He has to be! He can't be dead…again!"

"Rose…I wish I could believe you…but it's impossible."

Rose glared at her boyfriend. "And how can you know?"

Chase sighed. "No one can survive a fall like that…no one. Not even a bionic superhuman."

Rose fell down onto her knees. She looked at the ground and began to cry. "Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me instead? Why did I have to lose him again? Why?!"

Another earthquake then shook the already collapsing building.

"Not again!" Chase exclaimed. "Adam! We have to get out of here! Everything is collapsing! I don't think this facility can hold up anymore!"

"Right! But what about Rose?" Adam asked.

Chase looked at his girlfriend, who was currently in a state of grief. "Rose! We have to leave! The whole place is going to collapse!"

Rose didn't seem to hear her boyfriend. She was too busy processing what happened to her brother.

Chase then looked up to notice a part of the ceiling was coming loose and it was right above Rose.

_I have to do something or she's going to get crushed! Just like Marcus…_

Chase definitely didn't want that.

"Rose! Look out!" Chase yelled, feeling a sense of deja-vu.

"What?" Rose looked up, only to see the piece of ceiling falling toward her.

"ROSE!"

In a matter of seconds, she was trapped underneath what used to be the ceiling of the facility.

"Adam! Come help me!" Chase told his brother. Adam ran over and helped Chase to dig through the rubble.

They then found an unconscious Rose.

"Rose…" Chase held her in his arms. "We have to get her to the lab immediately. Douglas can help her. At least I hope…"

"What about Dustin?" Adam asked.

"We can't do anything about him right now." Chase stated. "Maybe Douglas can track his chip and find his location. We might need to go on a rescue mission. But before we do that, we need to help Rose first."

Adam nodded. "The helicopter's outside. Let's go."

The two boys got out of the facility building and into the helicopter. Adam piloted while Chase was in the back, taking care of Rose.

"You'll be okay." He said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I promise."

**-Lab Rats- **

"You're back!" Bree smiled as she saw her two brothers enter the lab. "How did it go?" She then noticed Rose, unconscious in Chase's arms. She frowned. "I'm going to say not very well." She responded.

Chase looked at his sister grimly. "We got everybody out…but a few accidents happened afterwards."

"Exactly what do you mean by accidents?" Bree asked.

"Well, for starters, Dustin won't be able to come…"

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"An earthquake occurred during the mission and the ground split apart underneath Dustin. He ended up falling in."

Bree gasped. "He…he's gone?"

"I'm afraid so. But…if Douglas tracks his chip, we might be able to rescue him. Wherever he is…" Chase replied.

"What happened to Rose?"

"The ceiling fell and she was right under it."

"Oh…Douglas?" Bree looked at the inventor.

"Put her in her capsule. I can scan and see what's wrong." Douglas directed.

Chase nodded and put his girlfriend into her capsule.

Douglas pushed some buttons and results came up almost immediately. He read the information, his expression turning from one of seriousness to one of relief.

"There's some good news." He stated.

"And that is?" Chase asked.

"Just a minor concussion and of course, you already know she's unconscious. She should wake up soon." Douglas explained.

Chase let out a breath he had been holding in for a while. "Whew…that's great."

"And Dustin?" Bree looked at Douglas. "Did you find him?"

Douglas frowned. "I'll get right on that." He pulled up the chip locator and found a blinking light that was supposedly Dustin.

"Hmm…he seems to still be at the facility you just came back from." Douglas replied. "You two will have to go back there and search for him. He's most likely underground somewhere."

"Somewhere? Where exactly underground?" Chase asked, looking for more information from Douglas.

"Here." He gave Chase a tracking device. "Use this to track him when you're underground."

"Right. Thanks."

"If the light's blinking, does that mean Dustin's still alive?" Bree asked, hopefully.

"It wouldn't blink if he wasn't." Douglas responded.

"We better go now. Come on, Adam."

"Do it for me, guys." Bree said. "And Rose."

"Don't worry, Bree. We promise we'll be back with Dustin." Chase told his sister.

Bree smiled and watched as her brothers left the lab to go on a rescue mission for her boyfriend.

"I know you will."

**-Lab Rats-**

Another ride in the helicopter and Adam and Chase were back in the same place as before.

A collapsed, damaged and destroyed, earthquake-stricken facility building.

"Are you getting a sense of deja-vu?" Adam asked.

"Not the first time today." Chase replied.

"Huh?"

Chase shook his head. "Never mind. Let's find where Dustin fell."

"You mean into that big crack in the middle of the room?" Adam pointed to the highly-noticeable crack.

"Oh…right. That." Chase felt embarrassed for not seeing it right away. "Okay, let's go in."

"How? It seems pretty deep in there. We don't want to go in the same way Dustin did, do we?"

Chase smiled. "No problem. I've got the solution." He opened up his mission gear bag and pulled out the unbreakable ropes.

"Oh!" Adam realized. "Great idea, Chase!"

Chase smirked. "Now we just throw the ropes in like this and then tie the remaining rope around this rock."

"Question: why is there a rock?"

Chase narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter why there's a rock. It matters that we have something to tie the rope around so we don't meet the fate of being trapped underground like Dustin is right now."

Adam grinned. "But that will change once we rescue him."

"Exactly." Chase then grabbed onto the rope and began climbing down into the underground. "Follow me, Adam."

The said boy nodded and climbed down the rope with Chase right behind him.

The two finally hit ground and looked at their surroundings. As expected, it was dark and there was nothing, but rocks, rocks, and more rocks. The only light came from the giant crack that was above them. It was the underground after all.

"Dustin! Dustin, are you down here?!"

"Chase? Adam?"

"Dustin?"

The three boys group-hugged as they reunited with each other.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Dustin exclaimed.

"As are we. How did you survive the fall?" Chase asked, curiously. He was glad his friend was alive, but he was wondering how.

"I activated my forcefield just in time as I hit the ground." Dustin explained. "Still experienced some impact though."

"Okay, well, our only way of getting out would be to climb these unbreakable ropes up through the crack. You ready, Dustin?"

Dustin nodded. "I've been ready for a while now." He grabbed onto the rope and began to climb up the wall. Adam and Chase followed.

"Where's Rose? I would've expected her to be rescuing me too."

"Well…there's no point in keeping it a secret. You would've found out once we got back to the lab." Chase stated.

Dustin stared at Chase. "What do you mean? Chase…what happened to my sister?" His tone was cold and hard.

"Um…she's doing okay. She got crushed under the ceiling, but she only suffered a minor concussion. She's currently in her capsule right now."

"Is she awake?"

"Uh…no. She's unconscious. She should be awake by now…hopefully."

"You better hope she is." Dustin said through gritted teeth.

"Dustin, calm down, man. She'll be fine. Just chillax. You know, chill and relax." Adam replied.

"Okay…I'll try. Chill and relax. Chillax." Dustin took a deep breath.

The three boys finally climbed out of the crack. Once they did, they ran back to the helicopter and flew back toward home.

**-Lab Rats- **

Back in the lab, Rose had woken up. She was still very groggy, but she managed to be able to get out of her capsule and sit down in a chair.

"The last I remember was the ceiling falling down on me. What happened after?"

"You were saved by Adam and Chase. They brought you back and Douglas said you suffered a minor concussion. You were unconscious in your capsule for a while." Bree explained.

"That explains the headache." Rose groaned.

"Here's a wet cloth." Douglas handed it to Rose. She gratefully accepted it and held it to her forehead.

"Ah…much better."

Suddenly, Leo entered the lab.

"Seriously?" Bree asked. "It took you this long to get a snack?"

"Hey! I was making myself some trail mix. Give me a break!" He protested.

"Hi Leo." Rose greeted.

Leo raised his eyebrow. "You're back from the mission? Where's Chase, Adam, and Dustin?"

"I'll fill you in on the details…" Bree stated. She then explained everything that had happened up to this exact moment.

"Wow…that's a lot to take in now." Leo said. He shoved some trail mix into his mouth.

That's when Adam, Chase, and Dustin came walking into the lab.

"Rose!"

"Dustin!"

The two siblings hugged, happy to see each other again.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked, concerned.

"Fine. Just a slight headache. That's all." Rose replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine too. My forcefield is what saved me from that fall."

Rose smiled. "That's great!"

Douglas cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well, I'm glad that you're all safe now and that the mission is complete. The mission is complete, correct?"

Chase nodded. "Yup. Minus the few setbacks." He then remembered something else. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He grabbed the vial from the holster of his boot. "This is for you, Bree."

"What is it?" She asked, looking at the vial curiously.

"It's what will heal your leg faster. Maybe even instantly."

Bree grinned, taking the vial. "Really? So, I just drink it and I'll be able to walk and super speed again? Go on missions?"

Chase shrugged. "That's what it seems. Try it."

Bree nodded. She then opened the vial and drank the green liquid inside.

"Well?"

"I don't feel any different."

"Try walking."

Bree slowly got up from the chair she was sitting in. She stumbled a bit and Chase grabbed onto her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall.

"Chase, I'm fine. You can let go of me."

"I'm just trying to not let you fall." He said, letting go.

Bree took one step with her left leg and then with her right leg (the one she broke). A few more steps later, it was concluded that Bree could walk again. She didn't need support from anybody else or the crutches she formally used.

"I can walk! I can finally walk on my own!"

Everybody cheered. They were as excited as Bree about her being able to walk again.

Bree walked up to Dustin. She smiled. "Isn't this amazing?"

Dustin nodded. "It is. I'm happy for you, Bree."

The lab doors slid open and Mr. Davenport came into the lab. He looked at everybody, who suddenly went silent once he entered.

"What's going on? Why are you staring at me?"

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"My waxing appointment. I just came back from it. But I see something else happened while I was gone. Care to tell me?"

"That depends. Do you have an hour to spare?"

Chase shot a look at Leo. "What he means to say is a lot happened while you were gone. Do you have time for a story?"

Mr. Davenport took a seat. "I have nothing going on for the rest of the day. I can listen to a story."

Chase sighed and began to explain. "You see, another mission popped up, and with Bree unable to go, Dustin and Rose had to come instead…"

_The End. _

**I ended it just like Lab Rats: Stranded. Haha. I didn't do it by mistake; it was meant to end that way on purpose. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. As I mentioned in the beginning, this takes place right after Lab Rats: Stranded. Pretty obvious though. Can't wait to see your reviews on what you thought of this story! **

**I'll see ya next time, fanfiction readers! :D**


End file.
